A Humourous Vignette
by Ithilin Palandiriel
Summary: Legolas, with the help of Glorfindel and Lord Elrond, gets even with the brothers. READ AND REVIEW!


A Humorous Vignette   
  
By: Ithilin Palandiriel  
  
Feedback please: ithilinpalantir@netscape.net  
  
Rating: G   
  
For pure silliness. Yes even elves have their days.  
  
Summary:  
  
Legolas gets help from Lord Elrond and Glorfindel to get even.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Wish I owned them, but that honour goes to the Iluvatar, Tolkien.  
  
Additional Note:  
  
This story was inspired by the messages on the back of the Keebler Elf Cookies that my kids (elves themselves) absolutely adore. When in doubt, "Dunk head first".  
  
A Humorous Vignette  
  
"Estel!" sputtered a very wet, fuming prince. "Where in Valar are you?!"  
  
Legolas could hear Aragorn and his brothers laughing at him somewhere in the distance. He knew that it didn't do any good to get mad, it only encouraged them, but he was furious. Why did it always have to be water? The three of them had been at these practical jokes since he arrived in Rivendell a month ago and the elf prince was beginning to wonder if he'd ever dry out. One would think that Estel's elven brother's would be above this, but to tell the truth they were worse than Aragorn was.  
  
"We thought you needed another bath, Legolas!" Elrohir gasped through his laughter.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" he hissed vehemently, generating another fit of laughter from the siblings who were nowhere to be seen. "You had better hope I don't find you three!" he glowered at the surrounding forest knowing the brothers could see him even if he couldn't see them.  
  
"You won't!" they called back, still laughing.  
  
The Mirkwood prince turned on his heel and headed back into the house. He was getting really tired of this.  
  
"Legolas, what . . ." the Elf lord began seeing the angry frustration in the younger elf's blue eyes.  
  
"Don't ask." The soaked prince growled as he started up the stairs. "However don't be surprised if, when I get my hands on them, you find that you are minus three sons."  
  
Elrond arched an eyebrow at him and sighed. His sons were taking this game a little too far. It had ceased being fun for the prince.  
  
The sound of water splashing and the dull thunk of a wooden bucket hitting the floor echoed down the hall.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Came Legolas' enraged shriek from upstairs.  
  
"What was that!" Glorfindel asked, poking his blond head out the door of Elrond's study   
  
The elf lord stifled a chuckle. As funny as it was, the boys were really getting out of hand. Something had to be done.  
  
"A very angry prince" Elrond said to the other elf lord, "Come with me"  
  
"Estel and the twins . . ."  
  
"Are in some very hot water." A mischievous grin spread across Elrond's face as he mounted the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Someone knocked on his door but the prince made no effort to rise from the chair in which he had curled up. He had been in a half doze, a book resting open on his knees. He really didn't want to be disturbed.   
  
"Legolas?" It was Aragorn.  
  
"Haven't you humiliated me enough today?" Legolas shot back angrily, coming fully awake.  
  
"Ada has called supper."  
  
"I'm not hungry." He lied. The truth was that he was starving, but he was so angry at the brothers right now he was afraid of what he would do or say to them.   
  
He really wanted to go home, but Lord Elrond and Glorfindel convinced him that was not what the brothers wanted at all. They were having fun at his expense, yes, but leaving would not solve anything. In fact they had come up with a plan for getting even, which had surprised the prince. He smiled, thinking of the wicked grins on the two elf lords faces and the evil glint in their silver eyes as they told him their plan. They had looked all the world like young elves plotting against their parents.  
  
"Come on, Legolas," Aragorn called through the closed door, "I'm sorry, OK!"  
  
"No it's not OK, Estel." He answered angrily, "Please, just leave me alone. I've had enough of your jokes for one day."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
"Do you want me to deck you, Estel?" the elf prince hissed.  
  
"If it would make you stop being mad at me. Yes." Came the reply.  
  
"Just go away, Strider. Please."  
  
***  
  
"'Ro, I don't think this is a good idea." Aragorn said, passing his brother a bucket of water, "Legolas isn't happy."  
  
"Oh, stop, Estel. We haven't done anything to him for two weeks now." Elladan said as he ran a trip wire across the trail. "He's not going to be expecting it."  
  
"He's still pretty mad, Elladan. He hasn't said more than two words to me since we rigged that bucket over his door."  
  
The twins burst out laughing. The look on the prince's face had been hysterical. Not to mention, no one had realized that Legolas had such a wide vocal range. If he had held that particular note long enough he just might have broken all the glass in Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn had to agree that his friend's reaction had been funny, but he was beginning to think that the constant drenching and teasing were starting to wear on the elf. True they had left him alone for the last two weeks. Yet for two weeks, Aragorn had been subjected to an angry silence from the prince.  
  
"I don't think he's finding it very funny anymore." The last thing Aragorn wanted to do was jeopardize his friendship with the elf.  
  
***  
  
Legolas laughed silently as he watched the brothers laid their trap. From his perch high in the trees, he could see where it was in relation to the one he, Lord Elrond, and Glorfindel had set near the lake. He snickered softly at the thought getting even with these three. The image of the two elf lords gleefully rubbing their hands together as they lay in wait near the lake, nearly made him laugh outright. Now this was going to be fun.  
  
"Quick! He said he was going swimming this morning." He heard Elrohir choke over his laughter as he leapt lightly from tree to tree to the head of the path.  
  
The three brothers stumbled off the trail into a thicket, nearly bent double with mirth.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for the prince to appear. A few minutes later, he strolled up the path. His light blue tunic was open to the waist and his long blond hair fell unbound over his shoulders. A towel was slung over one shoulder and he appeared to have his nose buried in a book. He slowed slightly as he neared their hiding place and looked up. Sticking the book in his mouth he swung into the tree.  
  
Much to Legolas' amusement he heard a strangled outcry from the bushes below. Quickly he grabbed the buckets and dumped them on the siblings. Two dark-haired elves and a human stumbled out of the brush sputtering incoherently. All three were soaked but not nearly enough.  
  
"That's not fair!" They chorused.  
  
The prince's eyes danced as he laughed. "Now, that is funny." And he took off running.  
  
The three siblings chased after the blond prince.   
  
Nearing the lake, Legolas quickly shed his tunic and boots, dropping them in a pile with the book and towel. Hastily he threw himself down behind some bushes as the brothers sprinted into the clearing.  
  
"Where did he go?" Aragorn hissed, water ran in rivulets down his face.  
  
"El, you go that way. Estel you look over there." Elrohir commanded.  
  
"No, look. He must have jumped in the lake." Aragorn said pointing to the pile of the prince's clothes.  
  
Suddenly, the prince and the two elf lords rushed the brothers. All three siblings squealed in surprise as they were tossed unceremoniously into the water head first.  
  
Aragorn and the twins surfaced, coughing and sputtering and wiping their dark hair out of their eyes.   
  
"You know, Lord Elrond," Legolas laughed, "I think that's the cleanest I've seen any of them"  
  
Elrond chuckled as he watched his sons wade to shore.  
  
"Funny. Very funny, Ada." Elladan coughed looking sideways at his twin then at his father.  
  
"No, Elladan" he said trying to sidestep his oldest son.  
  
"Why?" Elrohir asked innocently with a goofy grin on his face, as he closed in on the elf lord. "But, Ada, you're all dry."  
  
The twins caught hold of their father's arms and pulled him into the lake.  
  
"You know, Legolas," Aragorn advanced on his friend and grabbed his slender wrist. "you're starting to look a little thirsty."  
  
"Don't you dare, Strider." The prince said, trying unsuccessfully to free himself from the human's grip.  
  
"What?" Aragorn began splashing the elven prince with his free hand and hooking a leg behind Legolas' knees toppled both of them into the water.  
  
It was rather funny to see Lord Elrond soaking wet and having a water battle with his sons. Legolas and Aragorn were wrestling in the shallows, trying to see who could drown the other first.  
  
Glorfindel was laughing so hard and wiping tears from his blue eyes that he didn't notice the four elves and one human advancing on him till it was too late. The blond elf lord quickly found himself hoisted in the air and tossed into the lake.  
  
"You looked hot." Lord Elrond chuckled as his friend rushed him, sending both elf lords back into the water.  
  
"Funny, Elrond," the younger lord laughed, "so did you."  
  
The End 


End file.
